Lies ,Money and all sort of crazy thing
by feal
Summary: After a disastrous tournament Harry finally make his bide for freedom after pulling a fast one on wizarding Britain before his departure and head toward the greener pasture of Los Santos place of all kind of opportunity legal or not .After all the true Slytherin never end up in Slytherin and soon Los Santos will know it too
1. Chapter 1 : Rebirth ,sort of

**Disclaimer : I don't own GTA and Harry potter though i do own one copy of GTA 5 ,4 ,3 and San Andreas and the only 7 books of the series .NO cursed child do not exist so shut up **

** Here i was going through old idea for a story and decided to and to go for the old tropes of Harry fleeing Jolly ol' England after the end of fourth years .Story wise Harry will be born in 1990 instead of 1980 to mach with the time line of GTA 5 so he will be 23 by the time of GTA 5 canon some character who will end up OOC in the long run is expected same for cliché and the like ,for the Harry Potter until 4° years its pretty much canon for outside perspective (Ron Weasley and the like) but the almost slytherin sorting will not be put here just to look nice but in truth is just a plot hole as in canon so behind closed door Harry will be sly and do whatever it take to accomplish his objective and will have quite a few secret of his own during the four hogwart years**

** Still seek a beta ,review and P.M. Are welcomed **

** Pairing : Hedwig/Tracey De Santa/Harry Potter because before this story became a crossover gta/harry potter it was a pure Harry/Hedwig as for the how go read this story and find my take on reverse animagi as for Tracey just because why the fuck not ?**

** Rated M for sex ,violence ,language ,mention of real thread mark ,all around GTAness and Doritos don't forget the Doritos **

* * *

**Lies ,Money and all sort of crazy thing**

**Rebirth ,sort of**

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

**31 july 2005**

"hughh" moans a boy bound in a chair "Wha . . . what happen ? where i am ? HÉO ! someone here , anyone ?!" After a few minutes of strugle trying to free himself the boy stopped hearing a loud pop behind him

"The boy-who-lived is a wizard named Harry James" squicked the high pitched voice behind the newly named Harry

The only reaction elicited was a loud pained groan from Harry "The memory potion Twinkle and free me please and what time is it ? Where is Hedwig ?" Asked Harry

"Here ,master Harry mistress Hedwig is outside buying food at MacDonald she said she will be back at half past twelve and it's noon sir" Said Twinkle the house-elf while freeing her master and giving the potion to cure his headache

"Three hours damn that fidelus took a number on me .Well whatever at 1 Pm we're going to heartrow airport are the portkey and our luggage ready ?" deciding to finish reading The lightning thief waiting for Hedwig to come back

"Yes master Harry everything is ready" while handing the rope port-key and Harry's wand

After a couple of minutes in his book Harry went back the memory lane

**Flashback end third years**

Looking at is newly dubbed girlfriend harry couldn't be more happy chuckling at the idea of going out with his owl ,if someone had told him at the start of the year that this would happen he would have called him insane yet here he was the day after he popped the question and his first snog .Wizard kind is truly stupid that he knew and had no trouble admitting it but the fact the self-centered Tom Riddle had just found the basilisk and hadn't sought more than that had shocked him ,it wasn't like the study and the bedroom were hard to find and thanked whichever deity out there for that ,who would have guessed that Salazar married his own basilisk after creating what could be called a humagus ritual and his son and two daughter were at best a half-blood or a half-breed by modern standard said ritual he used for his dear Hedwig 5 month ago while at the same time he tried to undergo the animagus ritual who strangely failed

**Flashback end**

"Hey ,you almost had me worried you know that that charm took more of you that it should have" said a beautiful white haired amber eyed girl standing with an innate air of superiority a heavy Mc Donald's bag in hand and a slight smile on her lips

"Welcome home angel ,yes i know and I'm sorry but i should have foreseen it i guess being a celebrity had made the charm work overtime too much reference to edit plus the mental strain of forgetting my whole life was not the same to hide your existence .By the way extra bacon ?"

"Nope ,extra bacon and cheese wanted to have a nice meal today after all today is the beginning of a new life soooo ready to go James Harry Evans ?" chirped Hedwig happily

"Yes ,i am and you Luna Hedwig Black are you ?" replied a laughing Harry

"I still don't know why you choose those name for my new identity if you could explain i will be extremely grateful you know" said Hedwig with an impish smile

"Bribing me with sex angel ? I guess i could explain Black because its a jab toward that witless cretin and his inbreed family plus your hair are white and it's a nice inside joke and for Luna well you are as gorgeous as a cloud less night under the full moon" replied Harry glibly

"Smooth Harry real smooth i will definitely rock your world when we land in Los Santos too bad we don't have time now lover" Said Hedwig huskily

"You know ? I am almost tempted to stay just to see the reaction all those moron will have .Pretty sure the old manipulator Dumbledore will rant about forgetting one of his plot of this greater good of his maybe it will give him a stroke and that happen when no one is around ,plus it would be probably the same for the boot licker Granger i bet she will exhaust herself to death trying to remember what she know she had forgotten it will carve a permanent constipated look on her ugly beavers mug ,those Weasley sycophant shit will be in a iffy world when the goblin will call the illegal contract off tomorrow not knowing what the hell happen ,the useless duo calling themselves the last marauder will bitch some more about their hooo so hard life maybe it will finally break the camel back and they decide to kill themselves but i doubt it ,heck ! even the order of the flaming turkey will go back online on the order of old Dumbles running around like some headless chicken seeking me would be entertaining and the minister his brown noser and the sheep that are the British wizards and witches will be confused to no end ,i wonder for Voldemoriarty will do when he discover that his little trinkets left in gringotts was destroyed by the goblin and all i had to say was the possibility of a security breach coming from the vault of his butt buddies maybe Moldyshort will attack the goblin in a fit of rage ? And throw Britain in yet another goblin rebellion .Speaking of which i wonder about his revival I'm not exactly purely human after the end of my second year and how it fit with his little ritual MEH ! the British wizard and his lordly hybridness deserve each other .I for once have nothing left here to deal with ,the gringotts curse-breaker did a really good job for the pay i don't have a scar anymore ,well it's almost time angel" Said Harry after finishing is meal and took hold of his luggage and the port-key in his other hand which Hedwig took hold along her own luggage

"You are right it will throw a giant shit storm when we leave and even more so when they will finally want you back and could not and will throw yet another hissy fit when they realize it" Said a chuckling Hedwig a minute before the port-key activated

* * *

**W.C. Of the Airplane**

**31 July 2005 ,1 hour before landing**

"Told you ,you'll get lucky today mister" panted heavily Hedwig whose orgasm was slowly receding

"Never pegged you to be so kinky angel making me fuck you like that in a W.C. with more than 200 peoples within earshot seriously you were dripping wet" said Harry huskily

"Not that you were complaining ,if i had to say you were even eager to have sex since you did your parseltongue trick fist .Good thing you kept that ability even without the soul shard of that mad fuck my love .Now both of us can boast we fucked above the cloud .Seriously though we should look for another woman your a stamina monster and i could use some help in our bedroom wonder how a threesome will do" replied the happy owl turned human

"I was horny because of you little minx you teased me the whole travel .For that second girlfriend if you truly wnat it why not but will have to set some rule and yes it's nice to still be a parselmouth yet again i do enjoy the hazelnut taste of your cum and if my next try to become an animagus give me the form of a bird we can try to fuck in our animal form but right now we should go back to our seat Luna" Said huskily the young wizard in her ear while helping his wobbly girlfriend to rise from her seat .Shortly after they found themselves seated on their place reading their respective book until the captain announced the upcoming landing

**Lady and gentlemen I'm captain Moore ,the landing in Los Santos international airport will happen within the next ten minutes at 4 P.M. you are asked to buckle up your belt the temperature on the ground is 30 degree Celsius and the weather is clear hopping you enjoyed the flight and see you soon in anther FlyUS airplane i wish you all a good day**

Four hours later the couple stood inside their apartment in a luxury tower in the 2 nd apartment of Richards Majestic in Rockford hills they brought a month ago via gringotts truly the goblin were efficient as always when paid correctly it did cost a pretty penny and the about million galleon was indeed well spent between the paper for their new identity and all the proof for said identity truly the goblin did have their finger in every cake out there and the stupid British wizard thought themselves so superior to the point of ridicule thought James with a chuckle

"Yes Harry ?" Enquirer Hedwig

"Ho it's nothing just marveling at the cost of our new beginning and how the goblin did it and the typical arrogance of wizard kind .A humbling thought to know the extent of their reach don't you think love ?" Replied the young Potter

"Yes it's humbling to know what the goblin can do and again yes it did cost you a lot f money to set all up but you do know we still have more than twelve million galleon in cash on our bank vault and i doubt we could spend everything in our lifetime with all the investment you have made" Quipped back Hedwig

"Speaking of money we still have to buy all the house furniture ,two car and pass the driver's license test plus all the school furniture both mundane and magical before school start next month so much money to spend" Lamented James

"Man up love ,you have just to think of how busy you will be at the start of the school year between high school and the magical tutor for your O.W.L. Speaking of it what of my Harry time ?" Pouted Hedwig

"Héhé about that . . ." said Harry while showing a golden pendant coming from his bag

"A time-turner but how ?!" Querying a befuddled Hedwig

"Last week just after the last meeting with the goblin ,just when you tried to empty slug and jiggers of all their troll fat and throw a fit you learned they had none I just slipped away in Borgin and Burk after a quick glamour and 250 galleon later here we are" Said a smug James

"Cool but don't over do it ,I don't want you to go half-barmy like Granger in third year and stop that smirk right now mister we both know that no oil or butter can compare with troll fat for cooking and i didn't throw a fit as you say i barely told the clerk of his ineptness" Replied Hedwig with an air of mock superiority

"As my lady say" said James with a comical bow "Have no worry of any overuse of my part I'm not stupid enough to try it more than once a day .Seriously the teacher's pet used it more or less publicly multiple time a day and worst it was on her already time traveling self ,how she survived is now one of the great mystery of this world" Shaking his head

"Well it's all good but we should unpack a bit and head to the nearest hotel for the night and burn our credit card tomorrow what say you ?"

"A good idea dear but first Twinkle !"

"Yes master Harry ?" Said the elf after popping in

"Clean our apartment ,unpack our luggage and wait til your called again" To which the house-elf popped away to start her work

The following month was a flurry of activity between settling down in their new home trip on various store to determine and buy the chosen furniture ,fill their respective wardrobe both magical and mundane that alone took him a full day and three for her not that he complained much about the free show .Latter setting their water ,electricity ,phone .cellphone and internet subscription .After a week in Los Santos an filling the last paper for their school inscription they finally had their subscription to the Daily Prophet with the issue from 30 July on ,the Wizard Times ,the Los Santos Gazette ,the Guardian and the Washington Post .Reading the Prophet to see he escaped from dementor's kiss and would have died if he had stayed just two more day in Pivet drive with his relative (as lousily as he could use the term) along 48 other who were found kissed that and his new title of Squib-who-lied article who was particularly funny ,wondering of how tricky the fidelus charm was and the fact that the actual secret is that he was the wizard named Harry James that and the connection with his tittle of boy-who-lived resulting that everyone remembered that the boy-who-lived existed and is a Potter but not his first name,his face or that he is a wizard the chosen wording was truly devious if he had to say so ,that along with the anti-scrying rune tattooed on his left shoulder prevented that even with his blood no one could track him resulting in a perfect protection for him plus Hedwig's own fidelus of being the owl of the boy-who-lived provided an ironclad protection .Ten day after their arrival he finalized the selection of tutor for charm ,transfiguration ,potion ,history ,DADA ,astrologist ,herbology and ancient rune with the department of education of MACUSA and finally receiving his and Hedwig American citizenship in the magical side .Two week after their arrival and a substantial donation James and Luna managed to enroll in Davis High school three block away from their apartment .A month after settling in their house of Los Santos James started is magical studies under the various tutor taking a great liking of the potion professor Selma Hawthorn whose subject he truly enjoyed even if he had to hide the fact under Snape but freedom did have its perks ,while he loathed to say it even professor Henry Cops was barely a notch above Quirrell at least he didn't stutter and the fact that Lupin and Crouch jr were better teacher in that subject irked him something fierce and after a week he had yet to make a true idea about the rest of the teacher

**Davis High School ,Rockford Hills**

**5 September 2005 , 11 h 20**

"Well Mr Evans ,Miss Black to conclude the meeting and since you were new in our city and more so of our country and its custom at large i deemed it would be a good thing that both of you are helped by a fellow student who also happen to be in your class" said the headmaster before asking his secretary to make a miss De Santa to come in "Ha miss De Santa welcome ,i thank you for coming this day to help me ,let me introduce you to mister James Evans and miss Luna Black if you accept i would like that you assist them to integrate them self in our society" Declared the headmaster to the pretty blond girl around their age whom just strode inside the office

"Thank you mister Bonnet and i accept this task" Said the young woman

"Well since all thing are settled now you can all go good day to you" To the retreating teens

"Hello you two well for introduction name's Tracey De Santa born in Fargo ,North Dakota moved here last years but i can show you some good places if dad is ok with it" Said the newly named Tracey

"Name's James Harry Evans emancipated born in Godric's hollow ,Somerset ,England arrived here last month .A pleasure to meet you and i would love to if it's no trouble of course plus who's the mover and shaker in school we should be aware of ?" Taking her hand for a hand kiss eliciting an impressive blush from Tracey

"Aww be my guest Tracey my boyfriend is really smooth anyway my name's Luna Hedwig Black born and raised in London England for the rest same as my Casanova of a boyfriend .But don't overthink it his etiquette is just a bit too much " Chirped in Luna

"B-b-boyfriend damn your lucky guess they will be some disappointment at the start of the term by the way how long ? It's up to my dad for a small tour of the nice spot in the city but that's no trouble really i just have to ask and movers and shaker?" Stuttered a still heavily blushing Tracey heading toward the parking promptly followed by the couple

"Thanks for the offer and for us ,well it's a bit complicated our parent knew each other but we were separated after our first birthday because of their death but we found our self back together at eleven in a private school and became a couple two years later and nine month ago we decided to cross the pond and here we are! Movers and shakers ,big wig ,important people you know" Replied Luna quoting the pré planed background story they come together with the goblin

"It wasn't a good part of our life but the gist of it is that my father was Duke Potter of Somerset but died five month before the wedding with my mother in a burglary gone wrong on Halloween night 1991 so in the eyes of nobility I'm a sore point being a bastard and all even if my dad enrolled me on private school for (high born) and meet Luna again on said school where my parent and Luna father meet in their childhood and for her part her father was Marquess Black of Winchester and when her parent died the day after mine in a car crash they took my parent death hard it seems and went drinking to forget but bad luck and all she ended orphan like me .Like she said few month back we decided to cut our loss emancipate our self ,sell everything and cross the pond all of that due to the pressure on me and Luna because of her association with me because let's be honest bar some fancy castle and a lot of money we had nothing of note back home no family alive no friend so we choose to try to live in the U.S.A. .For the hand kiss well let's just that McGonagall was downright brutal in teaching etiquette and courtesy and it took hold so sue me" James filled the rest of the story

"Sorry if i bring back bad memories ,Ha ! here we are ,hey dad !" Said a somewhat mollified Tracey

"So Trace what did the principal want from you and who's the two kid behind you?" Asked the man in the nice black tailgater

"Well about that dad may i present you James Evans and Luna Black the principal wanted me to help them to integrate themselves here ,they are British noble you know ! Anyway James ,Luna this teddy bear is my dad Micheal De Santa" Stated an exited Tracey

"Technically only Luna is a official member of the peerage like i just said Tracey" Pipped in James

"Damn ,I was under the impression the you Brit hated to leave your country even more so for the stuffy nobility and it's an interesting accent you got here kid your from Devon ? By the way you should both call your parent because i invite you and them to diner tomorrow i live in 63 vinewood lane in Rockford hills ,anyway let's go Tracey"

"Heee dad i hoped you give us a lift so i can show them around and for their parent well they are orphan so . . ." Said awkwardly Tracey

"Shit sorry you have my condolences for the passing of your parent ,if it's ok with them we can tour the city i don't see why not ? By the way you can come eat with us tonight if you want i will call my wife just say if you're ok" Quickly added Michael

"It's nothing mister De Santa we lost our parent before we were two year old so we never really knew them and it's been a long time ago so no harm done and we will be delighted to accept your invitation" Replied Luna

"Anyway your right sir ,British noble tend to be really insular and like i said to your daughter a few second before being in front of you .Only my girlfriend is a recognized noble Marquess Black to be precise ,the line of Duke Potter ended almost 14 years ago with my dad ,actually of Somerset not Devon ,I must say I'm surprised a pure American like you could tell from my accent" Said James hugging his girlfriend from behind

"Well the mother of one of my old friend came from there ,ok i call my wife and you look like a nice couple it's cool to see you made friend with my little Trace" Declared Michael a grin on his face before calling his wife

"By the way James i wondered how did you manage to make the capital eared when you speak it's wicked as fuck" Asked Tracey hopeful to know that secret

"Well my Dear Lady as you must know there is more to etiquette lesson than merely knowing of how to act but how to speak" Replied a more than pompous James

* * *

**De Santa house ,Rockford Hills**

**5 September 2005 , 19 h 30**

The following afternoon was akin to a tourist tour where Michael and Tracey showed every good place of the city from eatery to the various mall and important shop and building to James and Luna the later who happened to tease without pity the easily flustered Tracey with all sort of innuendo every time she could get away with it .Later the four finally reached the house of the De Santa family

"Amanda we're home! Our guest are here is diner ready ?" Howled Michael after passing the doorstep

"Yes everything is ready honey homemade lasagna and banana split for dessert tonight James is in his bedroom can you make him come down ?" Asked the voice from the kitchen

"I love banana split and you ?" Breathed huskily Luna in Tracey ears who for the umpteenth time that day turned beet red while Michael strod toward the second floor to fetch his son totally oblivious of what happen in his back

Three minutes later the whole De Santa family plus James and Luna sat in the living room with the food served and started to chat

"From what my husband told me this morning you two will be classmate of Tracey and the headmaster decided to have her monitor your integration so care to fill me in ?" Asked a smiling Mrs De Santa

"Well where to start ? Ha yes name's James Harry Evans and this wonderful girl at my left is Luna Hedwig Black and there is not much interesting to say i fear we came from England together to start a new life in the new world after emancipating our self because we had nothing to keep us in Britain and we choose Los Santos because while big and lively but not on London or Liberty city level and we arrived last month and i have to say we choose well" Answered glibly James

"And guess what mom their noble ,well officially only Luna is but still .Plus they are loaded if only you have seen what they brought with their black credit card and the face of all the clerk when they pulled out their card the funniest thing i have ever seen" Gloated Tracey

"Your joking right ? No way your noble or rich and where did you buy your hair dye 'cause my stupid sis will probably want to buy it too like that it will make pair of stupid girl" Grunted the youngest De Santa

"JIMMY APOLOGIZE TO THIS INSTANT THEN GO TO YOUR BED !" Cried an indignant Amanda

"It's alright Mrs De Santa" said Luna pulling out her black credit card of her purse and showing it to the young boy "This as you see is proof of my financial wealth and if you put in doubt my lineage you can seek further information on internet and for your information this is my natural hair color child" Chilled Luna putting her card back into her purse "My apologies if my tone displeased you madame De Santa but i could not let the insult pass" Finished Luna with a contrite tone

"Ho my dear none of that madame stuff and please call me Amanda and you son go to your bedroom now we will discuss of your behavior later" Glaring dagger at her retreating son

"Sorry about that i didn't think our son would open his mouth like that ,don't worry he will be punished later" Quickly added Michael

From there the rest of the meal proceeded normally for another half hour until the end was called leaving a pleased couple and De Santa family minus one .

After riding the young couple to their home and entering in the building the De Santa patriarch decided to call his contact in the FIB "Yo Dave i need some intel" "The fuck you want Townley at that hour ?" "Calm the fuck down Dave i need you to send me the files you have on two English teen named James Harry Evans and Luna Hedwig Black" "Shit ,didn't knew you and your wife got so bad that you started to stalk some poor kid Mike" "You can shove you piss poor joke in your ass Norton I just met those two today but i got some wrong vibe coming from them and i want it clear because my daughter is really taken and with them so is Amanda so move your ass and send me those damn files got it ?" Ok ok no need to shit a brick man you will have your files within ten day max" " yeah well see ya Dave" Said Michael as he hung up before muttering "Shit hope I'm wrong because if not i will have to deal with Tracey's tantrum when i forbid her to stay friend with them Hugh i need a drink" while riding home

Meanwhile in their apartment Luna and James debriefed the day on their couch

"A well spent day angel but seriously the way you acted all day with Tracey i can say you truly want a sister-wife don't you ? Good thing Michael was oblivious as a rock ,if i didn't knew any better i would say you cast a notice-me-not .But anyway you don't have to do that you know your enough for me" Groused a somewhat torn James

"That's the thing love .I want it and Tracy is sweet and innocent girl with the right dose of perversion hidden underneath waiting to be revealed and in due time I'm certain we will make a wonderful threesome further I'm sure a few month after the three of us make it official we could tell her of the wizarding world and our secret because the way she looked at you when she thought no one looked at her was a very funny the mix of desire , broken hope and longing on her face it's clear that she's smitten and you more than likely her fist crush ,that's why i say she will be perfect .But enough of that remove your pant now i have some arousal to work out !" Said a commanding Luna while undressing herself

* * *

**A/N : Chapter done for today as you see i reworked the personality of some character and some mission of GTA 5 will be simply forgotten and other changed to fit the fanfic but worry not dear reader the Harry Potter part of the story will stay active and some surprise wait in the corner **

**For the De Santa family they still are in a honeymoon period barely a year since they moved in Los Santos and are not yet a totally fucked up family in my eyes in canon shit started to hit the fan three or four year after they moved and for Tracey well she is 14 and grow in a somewhat normal family at this point she's far from the "you destroyed my life" of canon**

**For Hedwig the "almost" nympho well she's proud like canon so no trouble passing for a noble with so study of etiquette and other plus for the sex part until two years ago she was an owl who after a year and half living like a human (With one year of dating Harry) discovered the pleasure of human sex that plus the fact that even in the start Harry was far from a bad lay so sue her for loving to be screwed by Harry**

**Update : 02/25/2019**


	2. Chapter 2 : Newton's third law

**Disclaimer : Still own nothing well its wrong I do own plenty of stuff but sadly Harry Potter and the GTA licence are not amongst those**

** side note for Call of the Stormbringer I'm still stuck with a political scene for the second chapter anyway P.M. And review if you like **

* * *

**Newton's Third Law**

* * *

**Hogwarts Headmaster's office ,Scotland **

**5 September 2005**

Despair ,for the first time in his 124 years of life him Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwart ,chief warlock and supreme mugwamp of the International Confederacy of Wizards felt it and it scared him to no end .Everything started the 31 July in the middle of the morning he pondered of various option to move his most famous pawn : the Boy-who-lived when he felt a surge of magic for a brief moment non pulsed yet intrigued by such event he decided to check on his various tracking device locked on the boy-who-lived who to his horror were unresponsive ,he decided to call a emergency meeting of his order where he ordered Nymphadora , Remus and Alastor to retrieve the boy from his confinement even if it was too soon for his liking ,but need must and the uneasiness was palpable and it was during this meeting that he took note of a strange occurrence none present used the first name of his tool ether calling him by his various tittle or merely by Potter it was at that moment he understood what was wrong he Albus Dumbledore who never forget any of his plot could not remember the first name of the Potter brat nor his face then doubt reared its ugly head as ludicrous as it was with all the feat done by the boy in Hogwart he doubted that the boy was a wizard .Yet the worst was to come as the three pawn he sent to retrieve that damnable Potter brat come back empty handed saying that Mr and Mrs Dursley hadn't see the brat for more than 3 week leaving him baffled at how did the brat manage to deceive the various tracking he put in place for so long ,and once more the worst was yet to come as it was only the beginning because three day later the new of the death of the Dursley reached his ears leaving him in a quandary of where to put the boy and keep him isolated ? The first breakthrough came nine days after the dementor affair but sadly leaving him with more question than answer for the only spell who could have the displayed effect was the fidelus but how? It was an obscure and very complex charm to cast moreover who would be his secret keeper ? Granger and the young Weasley were in his pocket and did a wonderful job to keep everyone away from Potter so who by Morgana saggy tits would the boy trust enough to use as his secret keeper for the charm to work ? In another note one of the fail safe to keep the boy shackled also burst in flame when the goblin sent to the Weasley the notice of invalidation of the betrothal contract done by the head of house Potter but it was impossible as he was officially his regent until the boy came of age and yet the goblin assured of the legality of the action taken by the lawful head of house Potter

Finally the worst of the storm was already passed by today or at least Albus hoped so .Even after sending all his pawn to seek the boy and cash numerous favor trying to determined where the boy was they were no news of him like he ceased to exist and in a way he did due to the fidelus despite the absence of the Potter brat at Hogwart at the start of the year and the stink it raised Albus did his best to find the identity of the secret keeper of the Potter boy and if all that wasn't already enough the minister managed to put one of his sycophant in the position of DADA teacher while he tried to cull the new batch of smear campaign toward the boy which he deemed too brutal and could destroy the image of the Potter boy definitively along with numerous plan made to keep Tom Riddle contained and ultimately stopped and that was a no go ,at least Dolores didn't seems to be here to cause trouble but more along the line to keep an eye on him and the event in Hogwart thanks Merlin fo small mercy at least the new coming from Severus that Tom didn't know anything of the whereabouts of the young Potter even after the fidelus while he had ordered to track young Potter they had the same effect that his own hunting party that said none but the true surprise come from the state of Tom body whom leaved him to suffer the same as if he was under the cruxatus forcing Voldemort to drink pain relief potion like he himself gobbed lemon drops at least that particular issue allowed more breathing room ,pondering the similarity of the illness and the effect of basilisk poison whose tainted Potter's blood after his fight with said basilisk at the end of his second years the very same blood whose Tom took for his resurrection ,truly he had the right idea in ensuring that no one bar himself and young Potter of what happen to him in the chamber of secret and despite everything else is only issue was to make sure the prophecy come to pass with the best outcome possible

* * *

**Malfoy Manor ,Lord's study**

**14 August 2005**

The last two week had been particularly painful for the self-styled Lord Voldemort and by extension his Death Eater ,ever since his rebirth the 24th June just two month and half earlier he had started to feel minor pain who at the time were completely overshadowed by his joy to be once more in corporal form since Quirrell and having the Potter boy who caused his first demise at his mercy and to do as he pleased ,who to his wroth managed to flee with the body of his dead sidekick and after punishing the various rats who denied their allegiance after his first fall to save their head for failing to stop the Potter boy from fleeing the graveyard he took notice of the light burning of the vein of his new body while bothersome was of no consequence at the time .Sadly everything took a nosedive in the 30th July when he feel his magical strength diminished to some degree and after some research he made connection with the lose of his first horcrux the question was how ? Voldemort knew of the loss of his diary two years prior thanks to the ill conceived scheme of Lucius who was already punished for that leaving only a terrifying thought of the security breach and that some one more than likely Dumbledore had managed to put his hand on one of his precious horcrux and destroyed it .After a quick verification that only the locket of Slytherin was missing he ordered Snape to report of the action of Dumbledore pertaining the whereabouts of his missing locket whom his spy said had no information about and that it was not the doing of Dumbledore leaving only the possibility of a third party being involved in the destruction of his horcrux and while cursing the name of that thief Regulus Black for his betrayal and allowing an unknown individual to know of his horcrux ,it was merely two or three hour later that meeting with Snape that the pain of his body became truly unsupportable like his body was melted from the inside forcing him into a regiment of pain relief potion while seeking a cure for said trouble ,yet the day after the loss of his horcrux he and the death eater present felt a wave of passing through them leaving him quite intrigued .It was today during the weekly meeting that the news fell from what Snape had learned of Dumbledore the Potter boy managed to cast the fidelus on his own identity and managed to slip by his master and flee a feat truly worthy of praise if it didn't leaved him in a quandary .Indeed after trying to remember everything about his most hated enemy he couldn't remember his face or his name only the the various act of said boy he knew of not knowing where and what his prophesy defeater was doing leaved Voldemort with a deep sense of unease and a growing paranoia of what that the brat will do ,his only consolation in this affair was that the old coot didn't know what Potter was up to and all in all he seemed to have flee from Dumbledore manipulation

After downing the third dose of pain relief potion of the day Voldemort wondered what could cause his physical suffering ,what could have gone wrong with the ritual and despise having checked multiple time over nothing came out every ingredient was as it should have been and every step were done perfectly so why ? In his heart he knew it was the fault of that accursed half-blood squib but the ritual needed the blood of his enemy he will just have to endure until he managed to create a ritual any sensation of pain

* * *

**Minister's Office ,Ministry of Magic**

**1st October 2005**

The last month have been strange to say the least for Cornelius Fudge even more knowing of probable revolution that damnable Dumbledore was plotting .You-Know-Who alive ? As if ! And the old goat had the gall to use the squib Potter to agitate the mass and make his take over easier .Even after the failed attempt to silence the squib with dementor two month ago and further failure of finding him since then seriously how the boy kept dodging his auror was baffling yet last week he managed to pass a law making the ministry able to take over every vault left without a magical owner ,salivating at the though of the money in the Potter vault along with many other he with ten auror ,his senior secretary and four wizengamot members entered in gringotts just after the session and new law in hand while they managed to put the hand on numerous vault they were shocked to learn that the Potter vault was closed and empty for three month already the following discussion was illuminating to say the least because the Potter boy changed all his good galleon into that worthless paper money coming from the muggle before disappearing ,cursing his luck he decided to end the rest of the operation quickly

On the Dumbledore front the thing were left in a puzzling status-quo after the old coot decided to put an end of the smear campaign he launched after the end of the tri wizard tournament ant since then nothing .Like nothing had happened not the smear campaign nor the declaration of the Potter boy of the return of He-Must-Not-Be-Named not even a whisper of defiance in Hogwart was reported by his trusted undersecretary and that disturbed Cornelius a great deal for he was sure that Dumbledore was plotting to take his place as minister but could not act against Dumbledore frontally without more proof of his dissidence and more weak point to exploit .All he could do now was to keep eroding Dumbledore's power base thanks to the help provided by his most trusted supporter Lord Malfoy who lately spared to no expense to make that happen

* * *

**De Santa house ,Master bedroom**

**14 September 2005**

Michael was torn between being happy and annoyed because that fucking troll of Norton compiled posthaste the files of James Evans and Luna Black but did it to the size level of a conspirator theorist under Crac and Speed at the same time leaving him with thousands of official document coming from FIB ,IAA ,MI 6 ,NOOSE ,Customs frontiers ,Trial record and even some old newspaper from England .So far the story of those two provided was full proof even if painted with a broad brush but it make sense to keep the darker part of the story from newly made friend .The story of James hit him particularly they was a reason he never burgled a civilian house they was a difference between killing a armed man and killing an unarmed one but the fucker was even worst than Trevor when pissed off and if not for the the photo he would had hard time believing that was possible ,the orphanage years were mostly useless but the true shock was the various trial and audience leading to his emancipation and the storm of vulture who tried to put their hand on the kid fortune from his dad's will just because of his so-called bastardy ,in comparison the files on Luna were truly tame bordering on bland .Michael still had no clue of why such hate just because of being born outside of marriage those uppity British noble had a few screw loose of that he was sure ,seriously who put in doubt the mental health of a dead man for having a kid before marriage ? Michael have seen many crazy shit in his life but some of the various trial transcript looked more like bad joke instead grown up argument even from his point of view that was saying of the ridicule of the situation ,no wonder why the kids said fuck it took their stuff to relocate here of all thing .

Yet all in all those two were okay and thought that for once he was happy that his gut feeling were wrong and wouldn't have to deal with barring them from accessing his family even more so of late with his daughter imitating a boiled lobster 24/7 and the conspirator look and small smirk of Amanda since the invitation they was definitively something not right going on but he had no idea what and wasn't sure if he wanted to know the thought of it making him shivers plus the feeling that the Ludendorff heist was a hundred time safer than the actual situation with his family

* * *

**Ollivanders' wand shop **

**31 July 2005 , 11 h 15**

After entering the shop whose only resident present before that was said shop owner and the various wand shelved ,to say that Garrick was surprised would be at best wrong and at worst ludicrous after all he sneaked on quite a lot of people in his 77 years of career and nothing had and will ever faze him not even his own grand-daughter one very eccentric Luna Lovegood who just tumbled in his shop with a wild smile on her face

"He did it grandpa Potter did it ,he is a bigger troll than me ,I don't know how but he did it i can't remember his face or even his name everyone will soon go completely barmy even dad felt it and said the nargles already overtaken earth" Gloated the youngest Lovegood

After blinking a few time trying to remember said boy a very baffled wand maker admitted somewhat disturbed to a beaming Luna "Your right yet i remember he came and brought a wand but i fail to remember his face ,his name and worst his wand"

"Héhé you own me 120 galleon ,daddy will be sooo jealous when i will tell him" Added a very much giggling Luna

"Morgana ,your right i lost the bet i reckon that you did manage to surprise me after all your mother would most assuredly be proud of you .I wonder what will happen from now on and more importantly what was the spell used to make it happen" Wondered the old shop owner

"Yep and daddy will print a full story about the whole forget Potter magical wave ,and the Daily Prophet won't even mention it and keep sprouting non sense .Potter was surely right about You-Know-Who being back you should probably up your ward the attack at the world cup last year was only the beginning it seems and the ostrich running the ministry will only make it worst"

"Good idea Luna i take that Xenophilius will update his ward soon too .Leaving Britain seems to be a better idea frankly with the actual state of affair i don't give four years to the ministry to fall after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named come out from the bush .Eared Japan is quite nice this time of the century" Pipped Garrick lightly

"Maybe if that happen i could convince dad to move to Australia .Anyway i wonder what Potter will do after pulling the greatest prank in history of mankind maybe he will stay here to look as chaos unfold but i doubt it he is probably already far away from the two British dork lord ,I'm sure the reaction of those two will be epic" Chimed Luna with a cute laugh

"Hoo i doubt Dumbledore will make a spectacle of thing but if what i eared is right the follower of Riddle will definitively won't like it he is quite the trigger happy with the unforgivable after all"

"Alright after that one i will definitively write an article about him being a repressed Sado/Maso in snake knickers and suggest that he should change the name of his follower to Pain-eater ,but i should find a good name for this new drama queen persona so much fun ahead" Said Luna with a full blown twinkle in her eyes

"Truly you do have the most disturbing idea little fairy the image you just invoked make a dementor aura look like a cute puppy ,not the most pleasant though i must tell you that" Admonished Ollivander

"Aww your no fun gramps anyhow i should go The next edition of the Quibbler won't publish itself out of nowhere" Said Luna exiting the shop

* * *

**The burrow **

**3 January 2006**

How thing got this bad Remus didn't knew but he had an inkling : That cursed tournament since the cub was selected as the fourth champion and the subsequent ban of all communication imposed by Dumbledore to prevent any breach of the contract about cheating with the poor boy which made Sirius sulk more than before and at the time it was already a lot ,even himself felt more depressed than usual yet that year didn't turn so bad Ha! Who he was kidding? The kidnapping of the son of James Potter at the end of the Third task and the death of Diggory's boy plus the resurrection of You-Know-Who was yet another burden to bear for all of them .But what broke the camel's back for Sirius was the event of the 31st July when everyone forgot the name and face of the cub that and the impossibility for him to get out of 12 Grimauld Place for his safety had finally reason of Sirius whom looked dead inside more akin of a inferi than anything else .The true shocker was the discovery of his last best friend dead body hanging in his room two day ago which was followed quickly by that damn house-elf expelling the order from the house and putting said house on lock down forcing the order to relocate in the Burrow .Remus didn't know what to do ,here he was last of the Marauder alive since that traitor Pettigrew didn't count ,jobless known werewolf ,He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named freshly returned from the dead and out for the blood of the order's members and having lost and forgotten almost all from the last link to a happier time ,maybe Sirius had the right idea and he should do the same ? Just as he had that idea came out he crushed it ,no he will die fighting against the dark for the memory of all the lost in this war and the last he will honor them not choosing the easy way out

At least helping Bill with the warding of the Burrow had alleviated some sorrow and maybe he can ask Dumbledore to help the effort in finding the young Potter and on a side note he should seek what could have made everyone forget all those information ,it must be some obscure magic adding more to the mystery of the cub disappearance even more so if he listen to his guts who told him it was his cub doing ,because the school rapport indicated an unmotivated average student bar in DADA where he truly shone it was nerve wracking to say the least because if it was the case then it was pointing a underscoring from the first year on and that don't lead to good any conclusion

* * *

**De Santa house**

**5 September 2005 after the depart of Luna ,James and Michael**

"Sooo dear the three of you looked awfully cozy tonight and if i had to bet the whole day as well" Said Amanda with a wide smile

"MUM ! it's not like that they are already a couple nothing will happen I'm not a thief or home wrecker" Shrieked a shocked Tracey

"Sweety ,you and your dad may have missed it but i know James Evans his your first crush because lets be frank it's written on your face and i can tell you that he is interested in you too and so his Luna with her (i want to bed you eyes) i had not that much fun i a long time Tracey and you will definitively be a lucky girl if or when you manage to score both them baby girl ,i wonder if a threesome is as fun as they say héeé worth a try if i had to say" Said the matriarch with a over the top leer

"MUM ! Ears bleeding jeez what's wrong with you i don't need to ear that I'm only 14 " Bemoaned the most embarrassed girl of the city in this instant

"Hush ! It's a mother privilege to tease her daughter to death but more seriously you don't have to play the pure maiden ,i didn't raised you that way and as a matter of fact 14 is a good age to speak about that kind of thing and for Evans and Black they do seems interested in you that way ,i don't say to jump on their bed at the first opportunity but give it a go ,be their friend have fun with them and live like the teenager you are and if thing play out make sure to be happy with him if he dump her for you or them if the both of them want that or even another boy if that didn't play well ,heck ! even a girl will do if you are happy and the only condition for all that is to not change who you are just for their sake .On a side note I don't think I'm ready to be Grand-ma before my sixty understood young miss ? Said a smiling Amanda

"Alright mom no baby before my thirty ,but are you sure it don't disturb you if i got together with James and Luna ?" Asked a somewhat hesitant Tracey

"Dear the good question is : will it disturb you and them if you end up together ? Moreover I'm not exactly the ideal mother to judge you in such situation after all I never really hidden what I did for a living before meeting your dad .Speaking of the devil don't worry about him if you end up with them I will make sure he don't cause too much trouble for you with a frying pan if need be !" Replied her mother with a warm smile

"Thanks mum ,love you" Said Tracey while hugging her mother

* * *

**Gryffondor Girls' Dormitory ,Hogwart**

**14 October 2005 , 20 h 45**

Looking at the back of her hand Hermione started to wonder how? How thing have gone bad so fast if she was more bitter than normally she would say since she received that accursed letter telling her that she was a witch but that would be false after all it was here in Hogwart she found the best man she could ever hope to meet kind ,courageous with the cutest shyness ever even if he was somewhat lazy and not as smart as herself and now he was gone and she couldn't remember his name or what he looked like .Maybe if she wasn't such a coward about her feeling she could have been with him right now wherever he was in the arm of the most funny and loving man on the face of earth and not looking at the back of her hand where the sentence **I must tell no lies** was carved in ,maybe he was right maybe fleeing was the good idea he was after all what made her stay here ? The authority worship she had as a child ? Ha as if ,it was dead after a slow paced torment by Dumbledore's hand who lead the the actual situation and a mercy kill made by McGonagall who told her to keep her head down and bear with it after showing her said scarred hand ,the best best education money could buy ? After a few discussion with Beauxbaton and Durmstrang and a quick search that told her it wasn't the case ,the light side ? Bah! Bunch of moron who do next to nothing bar talking and stunning the psycho murderer of the dark side who in turn throw killing curse like candy ,her parent ? Since her admission at Hogwart they lost themselves more and more to that Epsilon crap and barely speak to her even during the vacation .The only big reason she stayed in this bigoted cesspit called Magical Britain was the man who hide hide identity behind a fidelus and more than likely will never be found .At that moment she decided it was enough she will disappear as soon as possible but it will need a lot of work but she was glad to have kept studying the mundane curriculum and soon will take her GCSE

* * *

**Fidelus location **

**5 November 2005**

"Ha professor Dumbledore nice to see you after so long ,what bring you here ? D-do you have some information about our oldest son?" Asked a red-head with no small amount of fear in her voice

"Lily my girl I guess you do have some question about what happened the 31st July .Is James here ? It would be best if he was ,some information from him may help shed more light about the event" Asked Dumbledore in a kind grand father way to a retreating Lily Potter who after a few minute came back her husband in tow

"Hello James please accept my apologies for not coming sooner but I was extremely busy now as you have felt it the 31st July we all lost the memory about the face and the name of your son and if he was a wizard and more than that he disappeared and none of my tracking means managed so far to find him and further investigation showed that he put his identity under a fidelus casted by himself probably to hide his identity and prevent that he is found by Voldemort who sadly have came back after managing to kidnap your son and used him to come back with a new body yet at the moment the order of the phoenix are looking for the secret keeper of your eldest because even if he was in front of me I or Voldemort wouldn't be able to recognize him if he was in front of us nevertheless your help would be most welcome your family tapestry will be a great boon in this endeavor .

"So like you said it's finally come to pass ,well we noticed something was wrong the 2nd August looking at our tapestry and in the place of our oldest name there was only our family name and I don't know if it can help you but it will not hurt to try yet you say he put his identity under a fidelus how that's possible ,more importantly why ? You trained him he should have been able to bear it" Lamented morosely Lily

"For the how I suppose they are more to that particular charm that we guessed along the actual wording of said secret ,for the why well he was quite distressed after his short abduction and decided to protect himself further ,sadly I have little time left so if you could lead me to your tapestry"

"Did anything happen other than that headmaster ?" Asked James leading them toward the room with the magical family tree

"Sadly yes i do have a worst news ,26 day ago the ministry passed a law when I was looking for your son stating that every gringotts family vault is to be reversed to the ministry if left without magical owner and since you are officially dead and no one remember if he was a wizard the minister decided to take over the Potter along many other vault but run on a problem since as of the 1st July your eldest had emptied all your vault after selling every asset you own ,but have no fear as soon as we find your son I will make sure that he will give back the money" Said sadly the headmaster

"Don't worry for the money it's not a problem since ours jobs in the muggle world pay very well" Replied a distressed James opening the room which hold the tapestry ,what followed was a very perplexed headmaster whose various spell on said magical family tree had no effect whatsoever leaving two Potter more distressed than before .

"Well it was less productive than I had hoped but fear not everything will get back to normal and Voldemort will soon be defeated for good and I will infom you if any important news come" Informed the headmaster before leaving the propriety ground via apparition

* * *

**A/N : And done anyway some info : Yes Luna lovegood is a troll and a reaction chapter without Luna reaction in it is a bad reaction chapter what? Am i a fan of Luna lovegood ? Why yes of course got a problem with it bro? *Point my Ithaca 37 on your crotch with a raised eyebrow* For Hermione well well she is less a teacher pet than in canon and yes i know the cliffhanger about the Potter alive is a bit big but don't forget that Dumbledore manipulate thing a lot and that will not just lay around uselessly because you know : DRAMA **

**Update : 01/03/2019**


End file.
